Half Breeds
by DragonsCatsandBooks
Summary: Blade find himself with a half breed like him. She is faster than anyother vampyre around, and has been living off of the streets. She's also an orphan and has nowhere to go streets in the New York town. Now it's all up to Blade whether she dies or not.
1. Chapter 1

Blade was crouched down next to a gargoyle. The twisted figure of the gargoyle was large and hid Blade well as the crowd of people passed below him. His eyes scanned them for any suspicious looking figures. He spotted one on the edge of the crowd, a young girl with black hair. He slithered down landing lightly on his feet into an alley.

He walked calmly around the crowd trying to spot the girl again. Grabbing a silver stake from underneath his cloak, he kept looking for her calmly. When he finally did spot her, he saw she looked mortified. Muttering underneath his breath, He walked calmly behind her and grabbed her shoulder. He could see she was no more than twelve years old. She twirled around as she felt him on her should and looked at him shaking.

"W-wha-what do you want?" she asked shakily, as Blade pressed the silver stake to her heart.

"Please, no.. I didn't choose… I didn't want…," she started to look even more terrified than before as she spoke, "I've always been like this, I didn't want to be."

Blade decided to let the girl live, for the moment anyways. As he kept his hand on her shoulder he guided her to the alley. Best see what this young girl was quivering about.

"You have ten seconds to explain before I stake you," Blade said looking at the girl. Her clothes were tatters.

"My mother died the night I was born, I've been living off the streets since then, I've always have had a taste for blood, but I didn't choose to be what I was," she said looking like she was trying to explain.

Blade tossed the information in his head. This girl was different, definitely different.

"Can you walk around in the sun without frying?" Blade asked.

She looked confused before she spoke again, "why would I fry? I never have fried into a crisp walking into any type of sunlight."

Blade sunglasses hid the surprised look in his eyes. This girl sounded like him, a lot like him. Maybe too much like him.

"Alright," he said nodding sharply, "follow me."

He figured it better to take this girl with him than loose her. He didn't need another one like him out there that might turn against humans. She would be too dangerous to have running the street wild ever night.

She followed him attentively and watched his every movement. He put the stake away and walked towards his car. She followed making no sound. Her feet where bare and her clothes were loose and dirty. Her black hair looked wet and sleek from probably a dip into the Lake Ontario. The city of Rochchester was close to the lake, and accessible if you were a vampyre.

"Well, get into the car, I'm not waiting all night for you," he said getting into the car. She followed carefully. Her bright blue eyes glancing quickly at everything. She fiddled with her fingers and looked out the window. The bright lights of the cities colored her pale skin.

"What is your name?" Blade asked the girl.

"My real one, or the one I gave myself?" She looked at him.

"Which one do you want me to call you by?" Blade asked the simple question keeping his eyes on the road.

"Alright, my name is Parton," she said fiddling with her hair.

"Anything else I should know about you?" Blade said straightening his already perfectly straight glasses.

"I'm 12 and I'm fast," Parton said looking at him.

"How fast?" Blade asked glancing at her.

"Really fast, faster than most vampyres," Parton said looking down.

"So you do know about vampyres," Blade said looking at her. This girl was very fickle in opinions.

"I've had run ins with them, but nothing major, and I usually run, I can run faster than all of them," she said looking at him with her bright, blue eyes. Blade thought about this information. She could run faster than all of them, that wasn't something common among vampyres. Most vampyres were stronger, but not faster, he'd have to see how fast this girl could run.

As he made a sharp left turn into an alley, and clicked a button on the dashboard. A garage like door opened at the end of the alley. Blade sped down towards it and disappeared into the dark depths within it.

A/N: This is before the movie basically came out, and it was a random idea. So if you want to flame me for it go ahead; if you love it well, build a shrine for it. Anyways hope you enjoyed please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Parton watched quietly from her seat as the scenery changed from an alley to a warehouse full of ammunition and weaponry. Sparks flew from one corner of the building, and Parton flinched away from them.

Anything that was red, glowing, and hot just scared the crap out of her. The sparks stopped flying and a voice came into her ears.

"Blade, please don't tell me you brought another one turning. You know we can't save everyone," the man said with annoyance.

"This isn't a normal case; it's a little different than you might expect," Blades cold, dark voice seemed to warm up slightly, but not by much at the sight of the man, who Parton supposed was a friend of Blade's.

Parton looked at the man warily and backed herself into one of the shelves full of what looking like weaponry. Her bright, blue eyes now were looking for an exit if she needed one. She found two, but neither really good ones for any type of escape.

"Alright, what did you bring?" Abraham said looking Parton over.

"I think someone who sounds a lot like me, too much like me. I can't keep her on the streets; she'd be too damn dangerous," Blade said icily.

"Okay, what do want to do with her, and don't tell me you want to keep her," Abraham said. Blade was stock still and absolutely quiet, which meant yes Parton guessed.

"Blade you are insane! If she's like you we'll have even more of the fucking vampires on our tails!" Abraham said his voice agitated.

"But if we don't keep her, we run the risk of her joining the vampire's side," Blade reasoned with Abraham. Abraham just shook his head and looked at Parton again and chuckled at a hidden joke.

"She looks a lot how you looked when, I brought you little bastard in," he said still looking her over.

Her stomach growled hungrily and she looked at Abraham's. She quivered and shook keeping herself from trying to attack him. Her thirst was becoming more and more of a struggle to maintain every time she avoided drinking off of humans.

"She's hungry, so you better feed her something," Abraham said backing up; Parton was now watching his every move. She stopped herself again from trying to foray for his blood.

Blade nodded quickly and got a syringe like thing and pointed it at Parton. Parton saw it and looked at it wide eyed. She backed up as far as she could into the wall, and felt Blade take her arm and inject it into her arm.

A scream of agony escaped her lips, and Blade backed away putting the syringe on the table where he had gotten it. Parton screamed again as another wave of utter pain over took her, and she was brought down to her knees by it.

She fainted after a few minutes of pain, but still in her sleep like state she screamed. It was like watching a corpse scream over and over.

Blade picked the girl up like a baby while she was still in a sleep like state and took her to the house like part of the place. Abraham went back to making something, but had a whole new set of thoughts he had to block out.

Blade set her down on a couch, and she had stopped screaming in pain. He couldn't have expected this response. It was as unexpected as a vampire trying to drink animals, and by the way the girl smelled Parton had been drinking them.

He chuckled as his memories came to the brink of his mind. She had been somewhat stronger than him, with the way she could've drunk animal blood for so long. He had drunk off of homeless people and usually left them for dead.

Parton continued in her sleep like trace and moved around trying to get comfortable. Blade watched incase she was going to get up, and moved a strand of her off of her face so he could study it.

Her fangs had come out during the time of her screaming, and gave her an otherworldly beauty. She was indeed beautiful, too beautiful for one who had been living on the streets, but she was filthy. Her face was mud streaked and her clothes were basically rags.

God, what was he thinking for taking her in? This creature was going to be an added, but for some reason he just had wanted to take her in. It made sense to. He didn't know why, but it just did.

Blade stood up and started to pace, as he couldn't sit still without starring at her, but he couldn't stop just glancing at her every so often. Her beauty was unlike any other vampire who he had met. This girl had somber aura around her, but a innocent like expression, as much as innocence could go for a twelve year old girl that was most likely a half breed like him.

He growled in frustration with the problem of keeping this girl. She was almost like a drug that could suck you in without knowing it, and she was a subtle but strong drug.

Parton started to stir and Blade watched her sit up slowly like a princess out of a fairy tale. Her eyes refocused on the situation and she still had the pain from the serum that he had injected into her. Her voice formed around nine words that hit Blade like a stake to the heart.

"What in the world did you do to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Parton had gotten up shakily after a bit of Blade explaining what he had done. It had felt like fire, no acid, pure acid had been running through her body. That tore away at her insides and destroying everything that seemingly kept her alive.

She coughed and spat up blood that was from her own body. She had bitten her tongue hard. It now felt red and raw and in excruciating pain. Every fiber in her being now hated, no, loathed this wretched, bastard. He had put her through so much damn pain, she had passed out.

She wanted slap him for what he did. Make him feel some sort of physical pain, just so she could have the satisfaction of at least hurting him. Her mind was focused on ripping his insides out and feeding them to effing, hell originated bloodsuckers.

Damn, she was furious. He had embarrassed her. To make her feel even weaker than she had been, and she wanted pure and utter revenge. Something that would even make Satan cringe in his home of Hell was what she wanted to do to this man.

Parton glanced up at Blade and smiled innocently and tiredly. She was a good actress. She was so good; that she could make herself look like a lost princess or pleading beggar if she wanted to.

"Blade, do you want me to show you how fast I can run?" she said, rubbing her wrists and the tiny scars on them.

He nodded quietly and looked at Parton with a raised eyebrow suspicious. She laughed and spoke, "I'm not going to run away smart one, and I need your help. So I'm definitely won't be leaving"

Parton quickly stood and bolted to her left so fast she was a blur and then bounced off the left wall somersaulting gracefully in the air. She landed on her feet on the coffee table between her and Blade and sat on it, and all that had happened in less than 5 seconds.

"How's that?"

He nodded not answering.

"You know the vampires call me Daywalker's little sister right?" Parton was using her normal 12-year-old acting to get her through this, and she needed a plan of revenge fast.

"That's news," Blade said tracing one of his silver stakes and looking down. This wasn't the first time the vampires had said something about him having a pale sister, but he didn't want her to know that.

"Oh, you didn't, well, they've been calling me that for awhile now, and it is truly annoying, even though I can walk in the sun. It's quiet nice actually, and I love the feeling of warmth of my skin," Parton grinning at the thought. It was a pretty nice thought. The way her skinned seemed to like to glow fascinated her and her eyes were like bits of the sky. They sometimes if the sun hit them just right had little flecks of gold in them would appear. Her frowned and erased the thought from her mind.

Her mind was still on plotting mode, and she didn't want it disturbed. She smiled mentally as she came up with something. Her mind was set on cold-blooded revenge, especially since Blade had killed her own sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback….

"Dynna come back!" Nisalyn yelled at her sister. "You're going to get spotted"

"Nisalyn, it's alright! I promise you! There are no hunters out tonight!"

Nisalyn watched her older sister play around in the moonlight. Dynna had been changed when that damn vampire had bitten their mother.

"Are you sure?" Nisalyn asked worriedly as she fiddled with her hair.

"Yes, little sis, I'm perfectly sure!" Dynna giggled and started to climb up the wall in the alleyway they were playing in.

Nisalyn usually felt like the older sister since her sister didn't age and was about 6 and she had aged to 8. It was slightly annoying, but it worked out.

"WHHEEEEEE!" Dynna screeched happily as she dropped to the ground landing on her feet.

Nisalyn shook her head smiling. A slight chuckle escaped her lips, but a can being kicked got her attention immediately.

"Dynna run!" Nisalyn yelled as she grabbed her sister's hand and started dashing towards the end of the alleyway. Her sister just started to run in response to her words and immediately turned serious.

"Where do you two children think you're going?" a dark looming figure spoke to both of them after dropping down in front of them. He had come out of nowhere.

"Home, now mister please get out of our way," Nisalyn said hugging her sister to her chest. The figure remained quiet and suddenly pulled a gun out of his cloak, jacket thing.

He suddenly shot something at Dynna and she dropped out of Nisalyn's grasp limp as anything as it hit her heart. She crumbled away and Nisalyn bolted. She knew my sister was dead and had to get out of here.

The man tried to shoot something at me, but I dodged everything. I held my sister's locket in my hand and tears formed in my eyes. I had to keep going. This man wouldn't catch me and kill me. I had to keep running.

"Please, come on. Almost out…" Nisalyn muttered to herself as she reached the end of the alley and burst out onto the street. Turning to her right the man had disappeared from behind her, but he was tracking her.

Breathing hard, she continued to run. She was a fast runner and she ran for all she was worth that night. She didn't tire out quickly, and she had a set goal. Making it to a homeless shelter, she bolted inside and breathing quickly she hid among a couple of women.

They were all sleeping.

"Goddamn…" She cursed as she knew the man was coming in. She pretended to sleep among the people knowing if she failed at this, she was going to die.

Hugging her sister's locket to her chest, she hoped that the man wouldn't find her.

'Please don't find me, please, please, please….. ' Nisalyn thought to herself.

She bit her lip and heard footsteps coming. Acting relaxed, she got herself to pretend she was asleep. The footsteps slowed and finally stopped. Someone opened the door, and she heard a small radio go off.

"Blade, get out of there. You're at high risk!" a man voice spoke.

"Abe, let them come. I'm hunting down the girl from the alley," the man named Blade spoke into the radio thing.

"Okay, just be careful."

Nisalyn heard someone jump down from the ceiling and Blade grunted. Someone was attacking him.

'Thank God,' Nisalyn thought to herself.

Blade finally went out the building fighting a few vampires. Breathing slowly, she let herself completely relax and finally get herself into some type of sleep.


End file.
